


Wrong

by opennessoff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual John, Asexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opennessoff/pseuds/opennessoff
Summary: Несмотря на то, как упорно он старается не быть, Джон асексуален. Шерлок пытается показать ему, что нет ничего плохого в том, кто он.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/387953) by [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF Asexuals 2017  
> бета Gadreel
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5364890).

— Почему ты продолжаешь делать это?

Джон опустил газету и взглянул на Шерлока. Его желудок сжался, когда он понял, в каком именно настроении Шерлок.

— Делать что?

— Ходить на свидания, — сказал Шерлок так, словно это было самой очевидной вещью на свете. — Постарайся не тормозить, Джон.

Джон сложил газету и отложил в сторону.

— Эм, потому что мне это нравится?

— Не будь идиотом.

Джон закатил глаза.

— И это я слышу от человека, который постоянно говорит, что я идиот. Откуда это вообще взялось?

— Ты несчастлив.

— Нет, счастлив, — машинально ответил Джон, не понимая, что делает Шерлок и куда всё идёт.

Пальцы Шерлока прижались к губам, и Джон мог видеть, как крутятся шестерёнки в его голове.

— Ты действительно веришь в это, — сказал Шерлок с явным недоверием в голосе.

Джон ощетинился от предположения, что это не так.

— Конечно. На что ты намекаешь?

Подскочив на стуле, Шерлок скрестил ноги под ним.

— Свидания. Они не делают тебя счастливым. Ты несчастлив, но всё же продолжаешь делать это. Вопрос в том, почему.

Джон поджал губы. Свидания _не делают_ его несчастным.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь.

— Серьёзно, Джон, я думал, ты выше самоотрицания. Ты не из тех людей, которые лгут себе, — сказал Шерлок голосом, полным разочарования.

Джон поднялся на ноги, начиная сердиться и понимая, что сейчас лучший выбор — это просто уйти, но он не мог сделать этого, пока не поймёт, что имел в виду Шерлок.

— Я действительно не понимаю, как это касается тебя.

— О, Джон, — сказал Шерлок почти скорбно. — Что они сделали с тобой?

— Кто «они»? О чём ты, Шерлок? — в отчаянии повысил голос Джон.

— Ты был счастлив, когда только въехал, когда был один. Но сейчас постоянно встречаешься, одна девушка за другой. Что ты пытаешься доказать?

Живот сжался в комок, Джон почувствовал краску стыда на лице. Шерлок не мог знать, не об этом. Но постепенное понимание на лице Шерлока заставило Джона отвернуться и быть более чем готовым отступить. Рука Шерлока схватила его за предплечье прежде, чем он отошёл далеко, разворачивая к себе.

— Отпусти, — прошипел Джон, дёргая руку, но пальцы Шерлока только сжались крепче, наверняка оставляя синяки.

— Знаешь, они неправы. Они все.

— Кто?

— Те люди, которые говорили тебе, что ты неправильный, — сказал Шерлок, будто это было очевидно.

Джон потянул свою руку снова, и Шерлок наконец выпустил её.

— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь.

На этот раз, когда Джон попытался сбежать, Шерлок отпустил его, но сказал вслед:

— Думаю, знаешь.

И Джон знал. О, он знал. Гарри была плохим ребёнком, разочарованием для своих родителей, и Джон не мог сделать это же с ними. Он старался, но они заметили, насколько он неправильный, и заставили пойти к терапевту. Поздний ребёнок, говорили они сначала, в этом нет ничего плохого.

Гиполибидемия [1], сказали они, ища биологическую причину этому, когда исключили психологические (нет, он не подвергался насилию; нет, он не был травмирован сексом; нет, не было глубоко укоренившегося страха или отвращения, которые нужно было разбирать; он просто не рассматривал людей в этом смысле), но так ничего и не нашли.

Джон принимал лекарства, которые они давали ему, несмотря на то, как ненавидел то, что они делали с ним. И Джон старался ради своих родителей, старался быть идеальным ребёнком, старался быть нормальным для них, когда это было всем, что они желали. Это не работало, конечно, отношения никогда не длились долго. Когда на втором году обучения в университете родители погибли в автокатастрофе, Джону следовало остановится. Но он не мог, потому что знал, что он неправильный, но когда-нибудь найдёт правильную женщину. Когда-нибудь.

Когда Джон поступил на военную службу, было почти облегчением уйти от такой жизни. Общий недостаток женщин и правила анти-братания [2] были хорошим оправданием. Удобным. И Джон был доволен этим, своими друзьями, коллегами-врачами и солдатами.

До Лондона. Какое-то время он откладывал это, но возвращение сюда вернуло всё, и Джону пришлось снова пробовать. Даже если на самом деле он не хотел этого.

Он знал, Джон знал, что это уже не имело значения, что ему должно быть всё равно, но ему не было. И теперь Шерлок знал.

Часы прошли мимо Джона, осознающего, потерянного в прошлом и неуверенности в себе, в страхе и отвращении к самому себе. Джон спустился вниз, зная, что, несмотря на тишину, Шерлок скорее всего не спит.

— Мы не так уж и отличаемся, ты и я, — голос Шерлока раздался из-под одеяла на диване, как только Джон вошёл в комнату.

Он согнул колени, оставляя место для того, чтобы Джон сел.

Джон занял предложенное место и покачал головой.

— Нет, полагаю, нет. Но есть одна вещь, которая всё же различает нас.

— О, и что это? — голова Шерлока высунулась из-под одеяла, и на его лице не было осуждения.

— Тебе всё равно, что подумают другие люди. Мне нет, — со вздохом сказал Джон.

— Почему?

— Почему мне не всё равно? — спросил Джон.

Шерлок сел, отпихнув одеяло в сторону.

— Именно. Кого ты пытаешься впечатлить? Кто будет судить тебя? У кого, по твоему мнению, будут проблемы с этим? Майк? Лестрейд? Миссис Хадсон? Твоя сестра? Я? Никого из нас это не волнует. Остальные не имеют значения.

Джон снова вздохнул.

— Это не так просто.

— Нет, так. Больше никаких свиданий. Никаких лекарств. В следующий раз, когда ты почувствуешь порыв, я пойду с тобой на свидание, — ликующе хлопнул в ладоши Шерлок.

Поперхнувшись от слов Шерлока, Джон в шоке уставился на него.

— Свидание? Но ты не ходишь на свидания.

— Как и ты теперь. Мы будем одинокими вместе. Никому не нужно знать. Пусть продолжают гадать, оставим им их игрушки, — зло сказал Шерлок.

Джон ответил смешком. Оставляя за Шерлоком право сделать из этого игру.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? — повторил Шерлок.

— Да, хорошо.

— Я ожидал больше сопротивления.

Джон внезапно зевнул, понимая, как поздно, и зная, что он может пожалеть об этом утром, но сейчас ему было всё равно.

— Я слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Просто… не жди, что я всегда буду в порядке. Это не так легко забыть или принять.

Что-то в лице Шерлока смягчилось, и он кивнул.

— Ты не неправильный, неважно, что они говорят, — сказал Шерлок, прижимаясь к боку Джона.

Джон застыл, ожидая привычного отвращения, которое следовало за большинством прикосновений, но шли секунды, ничего не происходило, и он наконец позволил себе расслабиться. Упустив торжествующую улыбку Шерлока, Джон подумал, что, возможно, с ним всё может быть в порядке, возможно он может поверить словам Шерлока. В конце концов, прошло уже достаточно времени, а этот момент был не хуже любого другого.

_Примечания переводчика:_  
[1] Гиполибидемия — отсутствие или потеря полового влечения. Гиполибидемия относится к числу сексуальных дисфункций, не обусловленных органическими нарушениями или болезнями. © википедия  
[2] Правила анти-братания — запрещение брататься с населением оккупированной зоны, вступать в сексуальные отношения с местными. 


End file.
